


Arsenal: An Arrow story

by HannahRoseWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRoseWrites/pseuds/HannahRoseWrites
Summary: The story of Roy Harper’s rise to donning the red hood and his missions alongside Starling City’s knight in green leather.





	1. Chapter 1

Night drew on the glades like a predator to its victim. Cold bit the streets, frost crusting over the flickering street lamps and decorating the seemingly abandoned alleyways like an infestation. Roy Harper walked through the dark forest of houses as he always did, hood over his face, hands in the pockets of worn out jeans. Not looking for trouble. Trouble just had a way of finding him.

Tonight it was the cry of a woman that caught his attention. Head turning, he searched for the source of the noise. Poking his nose round the corner, Roy saw a group of men pinning a struggling young woman to the brickwork behind her, filthy hands groping at her dress as they laughed. Anger seized him in the moment and without thinking, he found himself standing in front of them, fists clenched.  
"Hey, I think your scaring her, me...not so much..."  
Advancing forwards, Roy rounded on the first assailant. Ducking a punch that nearly broke his nose he struck a blow to the man's ribs and then twisted round to kick out backwards, knocking the man down onto the asphalt. His friends came up behind him and landed some blows to his back, making him stumble backwards in pain. Looking up Roy delivered a quick uppercut to the first man's jaw and kicked out to another's stomach. One of the attackers had produced a knife and caught him in a long gash across the shoulder. Crying out Roy ducked and started blocking the remaining advancers with his arms. Summoning up the last of his strength he ran to the wall, kicked up and twisted round backwards landing on one of them and knocking the man unconscious with a couple of punches to the face. The last man had backed off and started dragging away the terrified woman who had sat watching the whole spectacle, one hand round her neck and the other batting away her flailing arms. Sprinting as fast as he was able on bruised and battered legs Roy ran after them, rounding the corner to see that the man had a knife across the woman's neck. Stopping to catch his breath he heard the man speak:  
"Take one step closer kid and I'll slit her throat right here-don't test me"  
The woman was trembling, trying to be brave and yet tears spilt down her cheeks uncontrollably. Roy's breath caught in his throat, adrenaline coursing. Putting his hands up slowly he started to back away, turning the corner ever so slightly. The man smiled in malice, turning his dirt encrusted skin to kiss the distressed woman's neck, lowering the knife. As quick as a snake Roy reappeared, taking a dart from his pocket and launching it across the alleyway. The metal tip sunk into the flesh of the man's shoulder causing him to lurch back in surprise and pain. The distraction was all Roy needed as he flew across the gravel and punched with all his strength, catching his victim unawares. Punching and punching until he was sure the man was not going to get back up, Roy stood up and leant against the wall, exhausted. The woman whom he had just saved was sat on the floor, shaking in shock. Wiping a couple of tears from her eyes she stared up in wonder at the panting young man in the red hoodie who had rescued her. Roy regained his breath and started walking towards her, whole body aching. A fiery pain rippled across his shoulder as he moved, blood dripping from the knife wound into his clothes and to the dark, stony ground. Kneeling down and groaning, he asked the woman what her name was. She gulped and steadied herself before answering.  
"Thea. My name's Thea Queen"  
Roy raised his eyebrows. The Queen family were famous and very, very rich. Her watch alone was probably worth enough to feed a family in the glades for months. Walking around this place at this hour she may as well have a target painted onto her face. Looking at her, Roy tried to wipe the surprise from his expression. Pushing all his misgivings and resentment away he focused on helping her up and looking her over.  
"You need to get to a hospital, get yourself checked over"  
She smirked, some hidden confidence shining through beneath the smudged makeup and bruises.  
"You look a lot worse than me Abercrombie, maybe you should go yourself"  
Roy smirked with cruel sarcasm.  
"Not all of us have a rich family princess- hospital treatment costs"  
Thea limped closer and stared him down.  
"You don't think I'd pay to help the man who saved my life?"  
Roy scoffed and crossed his arms.  
"I don't take charity from stuck up rich bitches thanks"  
The look on his face betrayed his true feelings. The knife wound on his back screamed in protest every time he moved, causing him to grimace.  
"Then will you at least accompany the rich bitch to the hospital in case she needs her butt saving twice tonight"  
Roy sighed and rolled his eyes. Reluctantly he held out an arm for support, and the two of them limped off into the darkness. 

Oliver rushed into the reception of Glades Memorial with a pained look on his face. Grabbing the attention of a desk attendant he hurriedly asked for his sister.  
"Thea Queen, she was attacked tonight, I'm her brother"  
The nurse looked through her computer and pointed him in the direction of a closed cubicle across the room. He rushed over and drew back the curtain to reveal Thea sat on a chair next to the hospital gurney, a tall, muscular, blond boy sat on the bed shirtless. Bruises and old half healed scars littered his bare chest and a long, bleeding gash rippled across the back of one shoulder, covered in red stained bandages. Oliver looked at his sister and raised his eyebrows. Getting up Thea rushed to her brother and embraced him, being careful not to budge her bandaged wrist and the steri strips on her forehead. Sweeping back the hair on her fringe, Oliver looked her in the eyes.  
"Thea what happened?"  
Thea squirmed uncomfortably.  
"I got a job in the glades, in the legal aid unit. I was late out tonight, figured I could walk home on my own, take care of myself..."  
Oliver sighed. Typical Thea.  
"You got lucky! They could have seriously hurt you, or worse" Oliver's eyes were deadly serious. "How did you get away? And who the hell is this guy?" He motioned to Roy who was silently listening to the whole conversation.  
"That is the reason I'm not dead" Thea replied with a smile. "He took them all on-like 5 guys. Didn't even know who I was just came out of nowhere...I don't think they're going to be bothering anyone for a while"

Oliver let his eyes sweep over the youth that saved his sister. Glades born and bred he suspected-the notes on the side of the bed showed no next of kin or close relations and a past history of knife wounds and bruises. His expression showed that he was far from happy being here, but Oliver could sense that this wasn't the first time he had saved someone from the gangs and criminals around the glades. There was something in his eyes, Oliver thought, that reminded him of himself. 

A nurse walked over to them and addressed the couple, turning Oliver's attention back to Thea.  
"She should be fine to go home. There's no serious injuries we can detect so the advice is to take it easy for a few days and rest that arm. She'll need someone to keep an eye on her just in case"  
"I'll take care of her, don't worry" Oliver replied, putting his arm around his sister and exhaling a breath.  
Thea smiled and turned to look at her rescuer with worried eyes.  
"What about him? Will he be ok?"  
The nurse narrowed her eyes.  
"We don't usually discuss other patients with anyone other than family members..."  
Thea butt in angrily.  
"He saved my life! He doesn't have any family here please can you just tell me if he'll be ok"  
The nurse sighed and flipped over the notes on her clipboard.  
"He's got some bad bruising and the knife wound will need stitches but apart from that he'll be fine-he's been in here a couple times before you know. If you play the hero in a place like this you pay for it-and not just in money"  
Thea thanked the nurse and let go of her brother, walking over to Roy where he sat brows furrowed, waiting for a doctor to patch him up.  
"I guess I'll see you around hero" Thea smiled, eyes glittering in the harsh artificial light of the ward.  
"I doubt it-your playboy brother over there's not going to let you come round here for a while" Roy replied curtly, eyebrows raised at Oliver who was not so subtlety listening to what his sister was saying.  
"And anyway I don't make friends with..."  
"Rich bitches?" Thea finished his sentence for him, a mocking laughter in her voice.  
Roy grunted, a hint of admiration playing at his lips.  
Thea adjusted her coat on her shoulders and looked back at Oliver who was motioning for her to hurry up. Overprotective fool.  
"Can I at least know your name? I don't think that's too much to ask, do you?"  
Roy smiled then, looking up at her, noticing for the first time how extraordinarily beautiful she was. Even with the bruises and gravel encrusted hair, she had something about her. An attitude that he couldn't ignore.  
"Roy William Harper Junior Miss Queen" he replied, loading as much sarcasm as he could into her title and yet allowing a hint of warmth in the words. Warmth Roy hadn't shown anyone in a long, long time.  
"Nice to meet you Roy" Thea said, and with that she turned and walked away, following her brother out into the dark. In the cold night air and in the warm embrace of Oliver's arms, Thea began to imagine, to her surprise, that she was in the soft yet hardened grip of someone else's...


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver stalked the rooftops of Starling City like an ebony shadow, prowling the dilapidated concrete on the hunt for justice. There was always someone who needed to pay, Oliver had learnt that by now. From the low level drug dealers who lurked in the murky shelter of backstreet alleys, to the rich and dangerous crime bosses and con artists hidden by a smoke screen of designer suits and shiny dollar bills. Everyone paid, in the end. He would make certain of that. 

Tonights stake out led him to a group of black clad gang members meeting in the back of a parking lot. The darkness shrounded their movements well enough that they would remain hidden to the average passer by, but not to Oliver. Islands were black places at night. Training his eyes in on their movements, he recognised the glint of tainted metal, the long thin noses of guns as they were passed between gloved fingers and hidden in the folds of fabric. His hand flexed around the edge of his bow, gripping it tightly. This would be interesting. Suddenly the group started forward and crashed into the shop in front, guns pointed at the woman behind the counter. Oliver dropped down from his rooftop perch with a feline grace and slunk close to the wall, arming himself in one swift movement. Peering around the corner, he waited for the perfect moment. 

The gang had grabbed the cash from the till and had the woman on the floor, guns aimed for her head. The majority of the group made to leave when one stopped and turned, a wicked gleam in his eyes. From his posture, Oliver clearly recognised him as the leader, the alpha male. There was a harsh quality to his voice as he spoke.   
"We've got most of the reward out of this one boys, but how about we get just a little more"  
Pulling down the mask that covered his face, he turned to look at the still imprisoned shop assistant and gave her a toothy grin that turned Oliver's blood to ice. The men laughed, coming back inside and closing the door behind them, rubbing their hands together in delight. Oliver poised himself for a fight. But just as he was about to reveal himself, one of the group moved between the leader and his intented prey.  
"This isn't what we came here for Doyle, let it go"  
The human barrier peeled off his own mask, and with a start Oliver realised he recognised the face. Standing in the flickering artificial light, was the man who had saved his sister. It was Roy. Doyle stood up straighter and moved closer to Roy, towering above him and fixing the younger man with an evil glare.   
"You work for me kid, and that means i do whatever the hell i want. So i suggest you move the hell out of my way."  
Roy swallowed but held his ground, eyes fixed defiantly.   
"I didn't sign up for this, i won't let you do it"  
Doyle laughed and raised his weapon, fingers brushing the trigger.

Oliver swung through the glass front window with an almighty crash, letting loose an arrow that hit the weapon just as the shot was fired. Spinning he made simple work of the first few men to come his way, until it was just him and Doyle, now disarmed, face to face in the shopfront. The woman had fled as soon as the fighting had started, crawling behind the counter and slipping through a back door in the chaos. Roy had struggled out after her with a noticeable limp. Doyle peeled off his gloves and flexed his muscles, hands bunching into fists.   
"I've heard about you, Robin Hood. Think yourself a hero do you? I'll show you what happens to heroes"  
He threw the first punch, thick arm careening forwards on course for Oliver's face. He blocked it with ease and swung the bow round to deliver a blow to the man's stomach, driving an elbow up underneath his chin and finally headbutting his adversary fiercely. Doyle staggered back and reached inside his jacket just as Oliver let an arrow fly. It snapped forwards and went straight through the man's exposed left hand, pinning it to the wall behind. Doyle howled in pain and squirmed.   
"You dirty little..."  
His threat was cut off by a well timed punch by green leather between his eyes. He slumped against the brickwork and was still.   
Oliver spun around, muscles tensed from combat. The shop was now empty aside from the motionless bodies of thugs and the crumpled remains of goods scattered on the tiles. Sweeping the scene, Oliver noticed for the first time that Roy had gone. A crimson breadcrumb trail lay glistening in a sinister pathway under the back door, inviting Oliver forward. Following the droplets like a hunter stalking prey he crept out into the dark, stalking the sticky route to a half-lit house in the middle of a grey, chainlink estate. The curtains were drawn but the red fingerprint stains on the doorhandle confirmed that the occupant had reached home. Creeping silently across the asphalt Oliver managed to locate a back door, picking the lock as quietly as possible and sliding inside the building with ease. A single bulb threw a yellow half-light under the doorframe into the next room. Peering through the crack Oliver saw the kid with his leg thrown over a battered wooden table, blood seeping from a ragged hole in his thigh over the edge and onto the surrounding grey tiles watching from the floor. Making crude use of a pocker knife and a pair of tweezers he was trying to patch himself up, but with hands sweaty and shaking from the pain the attempts thus far had been obviously unsuccessful.   
“A thief and a surgeon, clearly a man of many talents”  
Roy’s head snapped up, blue eyes wide as he heard the deep, robotic voice emerge from the shadows. Oliver stepped out from behind the door, leather boots scraping across the floor. He could see the boy across from him tense, hands tightening on his makeshift medical apparatus as if readying for a fight. Stupid but brave, he thought to himself with half a smile, before turning thoughts to more immediate matters.   
“If you’re here to arrest me go ahead, but I’ve already been shot once tonight, so if we could skip the arrows” Roy forced out through gritted teeth, meeting his visitors masked face with a pain-tinted glare.   
“I’m considering it. Why did you save that woman? You’re clearly not above breaking the law” The green archer took a step forward, light glinting off the arrows on his back.   
“There’s a difference between feeding yourself and hurting people, I’ve been hurt enough in my life to not be a fan of the latter”  
Oliver considered this, memory flicking back to the first time he sat the kid just a few days before. The words of his sister replayed as he surveyed the boy on the table in front of him.  
“He took them all on...didn't even know who I was”  
Pulling a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and adorning it with a messy scrawl of words he slid it across the table, then looked up at Roy.  
“Don’t let me catch you again, or this conversation will be very different. See you around red”   
Roy watched on in utter amazement as the archer in the doorframe slid back into the darkness and disappeared, leaving him once again alone. His eyes drifted towards the words written on the paper, breath catching in this throat. Things were going to be changing around here. Despite the reddening hole in his leg, the boy smiled.

“125 West Street, City Docks. Saturday Midnight. Prove it”


End file.
